Mouth of Sauron (Earth-1943)
The Mouth of Sauron was a corrupted Men, the ambassador and messenger of Dark Lord Sauron, the Lieutenant of the Dark Tower of Barad-Dûr in Tamriel and one of the most devoted and evil servants of Sauron at the time of the War of the Ring. His true name had been forgotten for thousands of years, even by himself. Biography Early Life The Mouth of Sauron's early history is unknown, as is his true name and how he first met Sauron. He was a corrupted Men who appeared in person when he haggled with the Army of the West in front of the Morannôn, trying to convince Gandalf to give up and let Sauron win the battle for Tamriel. Had the plans of Sauron succeeded, the Mouth of Sauron would have become the new lord of Isengard, replacing Saruman after his death at the hands of Petyr Baelish. When Gandalf turned down his proposal, the Mouth of Sauron set all the armies of Udûn upon them. The Mouth of Sauron was the Lieutenant of the Tower of Barad-Dûr, and commanded the Orc armies of Gorgoth. The Mouth of Sauron communicated directly with the Dark Lord. A man of great stature, potentially the equal of other Dúnedain, the Mouth of Sauron had fallen into darkness. The Black Númenóreans had established their dwellings in Tamriel during the years of Sauron's domination and worshipped him. The Mouth of Sauron entered the service of the Dark Tower when it first rose again (its rebuilding began in 2951 of the Third Age), and through cunning grew to power under Sauron and learned great sorcery. War of the Ring The Mouth of Sauron appeared briefly before the hosts of the West prior to the Battle of the Black Gate. He briefly insulted the host, asking who had authority to treat with him, and dismissed Jon Snow's claim as King. But then Jon's gaze frightened him, and he cried out that he was a herald and an ambassador, and could not be attacked, at least if war wasn't wanted. Gandalf assured him he would not be, so the Mouth took Gandalf to be the spokesman. He then brought forth Sam's sword, a grey cloak with an Elven-brooch, and Frodo's mithril-vest, and said that the fate of the "spy" who carried them would depend on their actions, and insinuated that if they did not do as Sauron demanded, the "spy" would be tortured for many years. Death His helmet, noticed by Gandalf to be carved with the words "Lammen Gourtaur" (Sindarin for "Voice of (Sauron) The Abominable") in Cirth written on it, covers his entire face except for his mouth, which is horribly diseased and disfigured by all the evil he has spoken, and disproportionately large, creating an unsettling effect. After revealing that Sam had died trying to protect Frodo, in the hopes of weakening the wills and spirit of the Men and the Elves, Jon Snow, who was just in the right side of Gandalf, Tyrion, Legolas and Merry, drew his sword and beheaded the herald of Sauron, taking his head and exposing it to his army as a sign of dominance and war. Category:Earth-1943 Category:Characters of Earth-1943 Category:Males of Earth-1943 Category:Men of Earth-1943 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-1943 Category:Killed by Jon Snow (Earth-1943) Category:Servants of Sauron (Earth-1943) Category:Dark Númenóreans (Earth-1943) Category:Deceased Category:Armor Users Category:Multilingual Category:Diplomats Category:Single Characters Category:Created by Draft227